A Dragon In Nerima
by StandandDeliver
Summary: A redhead and a silver-haired man arrive at Nerima on a rainy day. Who are they and what will occur? Author's note: This story will be updated slowly compared to my other ones so I can get some reviews.


Chapter 1

'KNOCK, KNOCK'

"Coming! … May I help you?"

"Is this the Tendo dojo?". At the door was a typical mailman, carrying a brown satchel filled with letters. To the brown haired girl at the door, it was the norm for mail to come at random times in the day, her father being part of the city council and all. Although she was too polite to admit it; she constantly thought that his 'job' was nothing more than a title since all it brought in was a few thousand yen a month and her father staggering in like a drunk in the middle of the night. "Yes it is."

"Ah …", the man's hand ruffling through the satchel as he tried to find something, until "Here it is. This is for you.". Now contrary to the fact that the property the family owned, this particular family was quite poor and had been so for a great majority of the young girl's life. _Especially since mother's insurance claim ran out. _she thought before a frown graced her normally serene face. The middle-aged mailman had been delivering mail in this area for many years now and could honestly say that a frown on this young girl's face was a sure-fire sign of bad omens. Mentally making plans to buy wood from Jadeite's and stockpile as much food as possible; he handed over a silk envelope to the girl, hoping that whatever was heading this way wouldn't hurt the kind girl.

Said girl's frown was replaced with a look of awe as she noticed the silk wrapped letter given to her. Slowly, so as not to damage what to her was probably the most valuable thing she ever held in her life; she walked into the family room where her father was sipping calmly from a cup of tea, reading his morning newspaper. _Honestly, what do they print in there that he spends the entire day analysing it? _The girl simply shook her head, her long ponytail swaying behind her back, as she walked upstairs to examine the beautiful, and probably priceless, wrapping.

The upstairs consisted of a hallway with 5 doors; two on the left hand side facing the stairs; and three doors on the right hand side. Three of these doors were decorated with painstakingly hand carved wooden duck nameplates, each bearing a name written in ornate Romanji lettering. Heading towards the room on the far right, the girl stopped in front of the door very briefly. 'KASUMI' the sign read.

The girl slipped her, well-toned, figure through the door quickly, her house dress fluttering outside the door for a second, before being whisked inside as the door was shut. Taking a quick look around to ensure no one would see anything; she sat down on her bed, slowly placing the letter on her lap. Once placed, the young girl (Kasumi if you didn't figure it out already) started to unbind the silk wrappings almost reverently. The beauty of the silk caused her breath to catch, as she was acquainted with the intricate embroidery that spelt the address of Soun Tendo and the Tendo dojo.

With great reluctance born from her unwillingness to leave the silk cloth; she walked down the stairs to give the letter to her father. Soundlessly handing he letter over, she bounded up the stairs to once again revel in the beautiful embroidery. Unlike the other Tendo sisters; she was neither willing to sell this piece of, what she could only classify as, art; nor was she jealous at the obvious difference in skill between herself and the 'artist' (she had always assumed herself to be very talented at sewing). "KASUMI, CALL THE GIRLS AND BRING THEM DOWN NOW!"

Enthralled as she was with the story depicted in the silk, she decided that whatever it was that excited her, rather unstable (in at least her mind), father would probably be important. Sighing; she carefully folded and hid the silken cloth in her bedside table with the intent to finish the story at a later time. Once sure that her treasure was protected from her sisters, she stepped outside to bump into a rather disgruntled Nabiki, who was using this weekend to catch up on what she called 'much needed sleep'. What for, only Kami knew but it would be 'improper' for her to mention this to her sister.

"So Nabiki?" she said, aiming her voice at the girl in front of her and noticing her features. Her well-kept pageboy style brown hair was dishevelled, streaks of drool running down her mouth and her bleary eyes shut as she made a rather passable imitation of a zombie. All in all; she was a good looking young woman and would become even more stunning once she stopped growing in a year or two. "Yes Kasumi?" the girl asked, not sure why she was woken up at only 9:30 in the morning but not wanting to grumble in front of the all-powerful she who feeds the family lest she experience the wrath that was her younger sister's cooking.

"Could you tell me where Akane is, and then head downstairs?". Nabiki blinked at this, then stared into space for a minute before replying. "Well she said something about upping her training so she could take care of 'those perverts'. I'd wager she's in the dojo or out for a jog since I can't hear any bricks being broken.". Kasumi simply sighed at this. Her sister could be very sweet at times. _She's just a violent maniac. _she thought before turning to face Akane's room, intending to knock and see whether she was in. 'KNOCK, KNOCK'

Her knocking went unanswered so she hazarded a look in the room, only to be disappointed by the state of the room. Several magazines and manga were strewn across the floor, beside a western bed to one side. The wastepaper basket was full to the brim with crumpled up sheets from her various assignments. It was obvious that she was having some trouble since there were the tell-tale signs of an Akane tantrum, in the form of a pair of 10 kilo weights in the far corner of the room. _Obviously from when she threw all her stuff from the table to the floor. _

Shaking her head at her little sister's antics, she simply stepped out and headed outside towards the dojo in the back. Inside, she could hear the sounds of heavy footsteps flowing through motions in a practised rhythm. _Katas today? She must be in a good mood today to start like this. _Kasumi knew that Akane used bricks as a stress relief, and tended to measure her worth as a martial artist by the number of bricks she could break. However both older sisters knew that this was not the way to improve. Being the daughters of a martial arts instructor did give them some serious knowledge, even though said martial arts instructor couldn't keep a student for several years since his wife died.

"Akane?". Suddenly the motions stopped, and the youngest Tendo turned to face her eldest sister, her loosely tied blue hair flapping behind her as she hurriedly turned. However her clumsy nature soon took its course causing the young 16 year old to fall on her face rather gracelessly. "Oh my!". Akane simply blushed in embarrassment before turning to face the elder sister and see what was needed. "You needed something Onee-chan?". Said girl simply nodded in agreement. "Father needs to see us all in the living room right away."

In the living room; Soun Tendo, master of the Tendo School of Anything Goes martial arts, was immensely happy. So it seemed, his old friend and training partner was on his way here with his son in tow. "Oh happy days! My girls are all growing up.". With this, the man started to weep causing the Tendo sisters, who just entered the room, to sigh in bemusement, one at her father's antics; the second at the work that needs to be done to clean up the mess; and the third on upgrading their insurance package on water damage.

It was ten minutes before Soun finally managed to calm down. All in all, the girls were amazed that the situation didn't deteriorate any further especially since the last time he ended up in such a state, he ended up bawling for nearly an hour. Praise kami for small blessings. Enough was enough and the middle sister was getting annoyed at being out of the loop. "DADDY! WHAT DID YOU CALL US HERE FOR?". This was apparently the worst thing to do since it set off the Tendo waterworks yet again. "Waaaah. My daughter hates me!"

"There, there daddy. I'm sure Nabiki just got a little impatient. So what was it that was so important?"

"Ah yes!" he continued speaking as if there was nothing wrong with his previous outburst. "I was just sent a letter from my dear old friend Saotome. He is coming over from China and bringing along his son, who will become one of your fiancé.". (Farewell Tendo-san. We knew ye well. Aw well, back to the story.)

Meanwhile

In the outskirts of Nerima, a young red-haired girl was walking, her petite frame and very feminine looks drawing the attention of many a boy. Beside her however was a young man with silver hair with black streaks running through, a pair of pronounced fangs, and the stormiest blue eyes with a tinge of red in them, giving him an exotic look that made most people question whether or not a model had come to Nerima. The two were clearly a couple, and a rather happy one at that. This inevitably led to many people giving the couple jealous stares; the boys wishing for Ranma to be gone so they could have a chance with the girls; and the girls wishing to be in the redhead's place with the young man.

The young man gave no sign of caring, even though he could sense the emotions rolling from the people. Tuning them out, he cocked his head towards the redhead, intent on asking her a question. "Xianghua, are you sure you want to come? Knowing my pop, it must be some ridiculous farce he's trying to pass off so that I can become his retirement ticket.". At this, Xianghua (the redhead) just giggled demurely. "Well then, we just need to teach him that no one messes with you my prince."

"Can't you just call me Ranma like I ask you to? I swear I hate this stupid subservient thing that the musk have going on. For Kami's sake we're …". Suddenly, a panda comes out of the blue and attempts to knock out Ranma, attempt being the operative word here. With speed worthy of a musk warrior; the young girl intercepted a punch aimed at the back of Ranma's head and launched a punch, spinning backfist, reverse kick combo ending up throwing the annoying panda across the street. "#I swear idiot panda syndrome must be incurable.#" Ranma quipped speaking in perfect mandarin to the girl next to him.

"#Trying not to be understood?#" she teased knowing that Ranma being himself would quickly rise to the bait.

"#Not really. I just prefer speaking to you in mandarin so we can speak more easily. Let's face it, I'm already fluent in Chinese whereas you just started learning Japanese.#"

"Which is why I need to practise more." she whined, irritated by Ranma's arrogant attitude, but smiled when she realised that Ranma was only teasing light-heartedly. _I swear that guy will never change. He has an ego bigger than Jusenkyo. _"So how far do we need to go?". Ranma was getting quite impatient considering that since this was something Genma did; it would probably end up with Ranma cleaning up a mess.

"I don't know. We are in Nerima but I have no idea where this dojo is supposed to be.". Looking around, Xianghua spotted a young man dressed in a blue Hakama, carrying a bokken and muttering something about fierce tigresses. _Definitely not gonna ask him. Don't know what that idiot might sprout out. _Turning to face Ranma, she noticed that he had similar misgivings for this man and was also trying to avoid him, whilst at the same time look for another person who could give them directions. Sadly it seemed as if they would have to ask the crazy Meiji era reject for directions.

"Excuse me?" Xianghua called out, desperate for directions yet inwardly hoping that this clown wouldn't hear. Sadly for her, he did. The young man turned his head and saw a vision of loveliness that he couldn't get out of his mind. In his mind, he saw his fierce tigress Akane Tendo and this exotic regal beauty with him; yet he was unable to make a decision as to who he wanted more. However this wouldn't stop him from trying to gift the girl, who so obviously had fallen in love with his handsome visage, with a few minutes of his presence. _What other reason could she possibly have to stop me as such?_ he mused as he prepared to give a speech.

"Greetings fair maiden. How the heavens must weep, for thou art here rather than spending this evening with your fellow angels. I will allow you to date with me?". With this, he immediately swept the startled Chinese girl from her feet and attempted to carry her off into the sunset whilst shouting out "Let us be off.". His progress was stopped however with a foot to his face; aimed so fast that even Ranma, who prided himself with his amazing observation skills, was hard pressed to see it as anything more than a blur.

Said kick immediately knocked the young man unconscious, causing him to lean backwards and nearly drop Xianghua. However Ranma was quick as well; though nowhere in the league of the attacker, yet still fast enough to ensure that he caught the girl inches from the floor in what many would say was a very romantic pose. The duo was not in the romantic mood though, so they quickly parted with the girl dusting off her silk dress by lightly slapping the material. Once she was done, she twirled around attempting to flaunt her body at the silver haired youth. Judging from his reaction, he liked it, thus leading Xianghua to giggle demurely.

Ranma snapped out of his reverie, induced by images of the form fitting golden silk dress with its plunging neckline and short sleeves leaving little to the imagination, at the sound of giggling. However, feeling mischievous; Ranma decided to taunt the girl by casually brushing off his silver silk muscle shirt, causing his taut arm muscles to ripple with the flow of motion, thus capturing the attention of the girl in front of him. This got him laughing at the expression, until the girl finally snapped out of it to glare at him. However after a minute or so, she couldn't help but start giggling, before breaking out in hysterical bouts of laughter with only their iron-clad control preventing the two from dropping on the floor and roll around in their laughter.

It took a few minutes for the pair to stop, before they looked at the young leopard clan soldier of their elite guard. "#My apologies, your highness, for not arriving sooner to take care of this menace.#". The young girl simply waved off the apology by saying "#No worries Yuan. I haven't laughed this hard since Herb decided to show Ranma who was worthier of the title manslayer, and Ranma knocked him out in a single punch.#". This elicited a small grin from Ranma, who was remembering the beating his foster father gave Herb for challenging him.

Deciding it was time to head on, Ranma looked at Yuan before asking him "#Have you located the target?#". Yuan turned around to face his prince, before nodding in agreement. "#Yes your highness. Those annoying wolves have found it before sending me to inform you, as if I'm their errand boy.#" he muttered the last part to himself. Unfortunately for him, Ranma heard this last part and glared at him. Hastily rectifying his mistake, he bowed in apology. "#I meant no offence my lord. I …#"

"#You have no need to apologise Yuan. I know of your misgivings with the wolves; but you are an elite soldier of the musk, tasked with the duty to protect the prince and princess whilst the prince is on a job of personal honour. Act like it!#". This brought a look of embarrassment to the soldier, who realised how unprofessional it looked to be arguing in front of his commanding officer for personal reasons. "#It will not happen again!#"

"#I do not expect it to. Now lead the way.#"

Back in the Tendo Dojo,

"A fiancé! Wait a minute!" growled Akane. "Don't we have some say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right daddy. We've never even met this Ranma person." Kasumi added.

"That's easily fixed." Mr Tendo said with a laugh. "As I said, they're coming today. Ranma and his father have been on a training trip. Recently it seems they crossed into China."

"China, wow!" Nabiki said as she thought, _Maybe that means they're rich._

Akane growled at this. "What's so great about walking to China?"

"Is he cute?" Nabiki asked trying to get back to the more important questions.

"How old is he? Younger men are so boring. What kind of person is this Ranma anyway?" Kasumi helpfully inputted.

"No idea!" Mr Tendo replied whilst laughing heartily, before noticing the glares coming from the girls in front of him.

At this moment, Mr Tendo was saved from a vicious verbal attack, he was most likely going to receive, by the timely arrival of their guests, in the form of a knock on the door. "Oooooo! It might be Ranma!" Nabiki squealed as she ran to the door to open it, her best formal Kimono swaying as she rushed to see her potential fiancé.

Outside the door; Ranma and Xianghua waited, their elite guard hiding in the shadows ready to strike on command. Xianghua was nervously anticipating the worst possible scenarios. Knowing Genma for how long she did made her realise that even though he wasn't born in the Musk, he possessed those same misogynistic values the rest of the Musk adopted. _All of them; except for Ranma, who by some twist of fate became one of the Dragon Princes._ This thought made Xianghua even happier knowing this, especially due to the horror stories many of the women in her family kept saying during their month long vacations from the Musk palace.

That being said, she really couldn't fault them for their complaints since it was obvious from some of the injuries that the Musk could be really brutal. _It would have been the same for me if not for Ranma. _This thought saddened her as well as lifted her spirits a bit. However before she could reason through this odd feeling; the door opened revealing a middle-aged man roughly in his 40's, wearing a black gi which would have looked very nice but had the tattered look of good clothes that were repaired rather than replaced; thus giving the impression of a recent drop in funds.

Said man was looking intently at the pair in front of him. The girl, Soun dismissed as he focussed his attentions on the man in front of him. "Ranma Saotome?" he said facing the silver haired person. "Yes, that would be me. And you must be …"

"Oh happy days. Now the schools can be … URK". A running Soun, was immediately thrown back by a punch of considerable power, aimed at his solar plexus and throwing him back five feet before he fell on his head, thus knocking himself unconscious. This was seen by the three sisters, who just looked in shock at the demure young girl, who was staring daggers at the Tendo patriarch. Kasumi's and Nabiki's thoughts were set on _Not another Akane. _whilst Akane used her own flawed logic to analyse the situation. _Why did she hit daddy? Maybe she thought daddy was invading her personal space. If so then does she hate perverts as much as I do? But daddy isn't a pervert. But maybe she thought he was. _

Ranma just looked at the scene before giving his opinion on the strike. "Good technique and form. You held back well so as not to hurt him but placed just enough force to take him out quickly. I must say that you're getting better.". Xianghua just smiled shyly before smirking and hitting him on the shoulder. "Oh cut that sensei #"$£%^&# out. Anyways I was aiming to knock him back 10 feet."

"Aah!" He replied before thinking over the move. Snapping his fingers in understanding, he quickly grabbed Xianghua's arm and repositioned it. One Tendo however didn't see it as training and instead came up to the assumption that he was being perverted. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PERVERT!". With this, she ran forward, arm cocked back to launch a punch. Ranma simply turned to face her, storm blue eyes flashing red before he blurred into motion, twisting under her legs and landing behind her, twisting into a 360 degree turn with a clothesline across the neck; transferring the momentum of the strike into Akane's body and throwing her thirty feet across the room and into a wall and knocking her out.

Nabiki and Kasumi were just stunned by the response. Sure Akane was good and the fact that Ranma was the heir to their sister school meant that he had to be good too; but they never expected him to be that good. In both their minds, they could tell that Ranma was only demonstrating the problem with the girl's technique. However Akane misunderstood this gesture as a perverted action and attacked unjustly. _She did deserve to be knocked down a peg or two. Best martial artist in Nerima my arse. _Nabiki didn't know however that Kasumi's thoughts were mirroring hers in this respect. _Oh my! Akane really needs to learn to analyse situations better and stop being so boastful. Honestly! _

Ranma simply stared in confusion whilst Xianghua stared in awe. She knew that being dragonkin meant that Ranma had immense strength and speed, but never had she actually seen him use it so brutally. Then again dragons were known for having vicious tempers. All she knew was that he moved like a well-oiled machine of death, one that she wouldn't mind taking for a spin later on. She blushed at this thought but the others didn't notice as they simply stared at Ranma in disbelief.

Ranma simply rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment before peeling the youngest Tendo off the wall. Waving his hand across the hole, it immediately disappeared leaving behind undamaged wall in its place. "H-How did you do that?" Nabiki stuttered out as she looked at this incomprehensible scene. Ranma simply looked confused. _Have they never come across magic before? This isn't right. The middle Tendo obviously has some magical potential and so does the older one. Not the younger one though. Strange!_

"Uhm, well, it was a repairing spell. Though a bit overpowered when I think about it.". This surprised the conscious sisters quite a bit. Such a simple gesture was an overpowered repairing spell? _Impossible. _"Xianghua, maybe we should bring the Tendos into the living room and sit down. I need to know what pops promised them."

"This should be interesting Ranma!" the short redhead replied as she walked forward and hefted Akane as if she was a sack of potatoes. "God she's heavy!" she replied, visibly struggling with the weight. Ranma chuckled at the sight and said nothing as he hefted the older Tendo one handed, without showing any sign of struggle. This caused Nabiki, Xianghua and surprisingly Kasumi, to stare lustily at the martial artist's body as he walked inside, politely inclining his head towards Kasumi and Nabiki as he entered. Xianghua mimicked her companion as she walked into the living room, before unceremoniously dropping the bluenette on the floor near the table. Ranma simply placed Soun gently, next to his daughter, smirking at the venomous look coming from Xianghua.

"Well, let's get this party started." Ranma exclaimed, snapping his fingers causing both unconscious members of the group to stir. The remaining Tendo sisters stared incredulously at the Saotome heir as he once again did the seemingly impossible. "Ohh! What hit me?" Akane asked as she tried to regain her bearings. "That would be me." Ranma replied with a flat expression, however if one looked closely at his eyes, they would have noticed the mirth in them. That mirth disappeared instantly as he blurred in front of the Tendo girl, fist cocked back ready for a punch. "The next time you try to attack me and I will kill you.". Akane was about to argue but was cowed as she noticed the serious expression on his face and gulped. _This guy's serious! _

Soun started wailing as he witnessed his daughter being threatened. "Waaaah! My son in law is threatening my daughter."

"SON IN LAW? POPS!". Ranma ran out looking for the part-time panda with an expression of murder in his eyes. Before he could do anything though, he was grabbed from behind by Xianghua. "Calm down Ranma! Don't do something you'll regret."

"LET ME GO XIANGHUA!" he shouted as he struggled to break free from her bear hug. Unfortunately her grip was strong. "LET ME GET THAT FOOL. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LAZY FOOL TRIED TO SET ME UP, ESPECIALLY SINCE WE'RE …" . Just then, a panda hopped over the wall completely oblivious to the situation. "THERE HE IS. GET BACK HERE POPS SO I CAN KEEL HAUL YA.". In anger, he managed to generate enough force to break free from the hold and started to chase the panda around the dojo.

"CALM DOWN BOY! … THIS ISN'T SO BAD IS IT? … THERE ARE THREE LOVELY GIRLS YOU CAN MARRY HERE. … WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?" Genma signed, the Tendos confused and trying to figure out, to no avail, how he managed to make a sign have four faces. Xianghua simply stared at the situation with a sense of worry. _If Ranma uses even a fraction of his strength, he'll kill his father. He deserves it, but I can't let Ranma do this. It will eat at him otherwise. _

Ranma was completely oblivious to this as he chased the panda around, clearly gaining on the overweight lug, until seemingly giving up. Those who didn't know Ranma very well, meaning the Tendos and Genma, thought that he had simply understood the futility of trying to kill the portly panda. Xianghua knew better. _Ranma's up to something, but what? _Her answer was given merely seconds after her train of thought ended.

"Men!". All of a sudden, a group of five warriors appeared in front of the Ranma, all kneeling in front of him, listening intently. "I'm in the mood for some redecoration. I need a panda skin rug made from fresh panda hide. I am giving you two days to get it. I suggest you use that stupid panda over there.". At this, he pointed towards Genma, who no one yet knew was cursed at Jusenkyo. All they assumed was that the panda was an annoying but well trained pet. A chorus of "Yes sir." was given as the five men chased the now frightened panda to get his hide for their prince. 'AHEM' Xianghua coughed in an attempt to gather everyone's attention. "I think a further explanation is in order."

A few minutes later found the entire Tendo family, plus the Saotome heir and his companion, sitting around the table intent on continuing their discussion. Soun decided to begin. "Well; let us begin by introducing ourselves. I am Soun Tendo of the Tendo School of Anything Goes martial arts. These are my daughters; Kasumi who is 19; Nabiki who is 17; and Akane who is 16.". If something was wrong in Ranma's eyes, he didn't show it. Instead, he simply decided to give his introduction. "I am Ranma Saotome, second prince of the Musk Dynasty, heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes martial arts and master of the Musk fighting forms of the Dragon Claw and Tiger Fist.".

The results of this comment were expected. Soun and Kasumi both had sparkles in their eyes; Soun's due to the thought of his friend's son being the ideal choice for his daughters; Kasumi at the thought of hosting royalty. Nabiki had Yen signs in her eyes thinking of all the ways she could spend the money and all the uses for her 'husband' (read slave). Akane simply looked at him with a little worry. _If he is a prince, then maybe he can force me to do perverted things with him_. Now it would be understandable for a girl to worry about being potentially forced against her will but for some reason, the thoughts of being forced somehow attracted her. This was quickly beaten down by the thoughts of her mother and how she died.

Ranma noticed the reactions and mentally chastised himself for making himself appear more attractive. Deciding to rectify the mistake, he began to introduce Xianghua, hoping that the Tendo's would be a bit more understanding. "This is Xianghua, aged 16, and she is princess of the Musk Dynasty. She is also my …"

"RANMA! Please stop them!". The six people in the living room turned to face a frightened Genma, who somehow managed to get hot water. Ranma however simply ignored his father's pleas for help and instead focused on continuing his conversation with Soun. "As I was saying, Xianghua is my …"

"Saotome, old friend. Is that really you?" Soun asked, completely ignoring Ranma as he tried to make sense of his best friend's sudden appearance out of nowhere. Saotome simply nodded before turning to Ranma. "Please son, stop them! I beg of you.". Ranma stared impassively. "Will you please explain what is going on? Then I will decide what to do about their orders.". This caused Genma to gulp in fear, knowing how his son would take the news. _Maybe it was a bad idea to try this. At least in the pens I was not going to be killed, just forced to do work. _He shivered at the thought of work.

Ranma was not amused, half knowing whatever his father was going to say was going to be nonsense. However he was an honourable man and it would be very dishonourable to not see through the honour pledge and try and figure out a solution. It was with this thought that he decided to get this mess over with. "Well?". After a few minutes of silence, where both patriarchs were visibly shaking in worry over their situation, Genma finally managed to come up with enough courage to give an answer. "You see …"

"Yes …" Ranma replied, exuding an aura of pure fear in the process. Genma visibly gulped as the other girls started having thoughts going through their heads. Akane started worrying about her family and the psychotic fiancé they had somehow gotten. Xianghua, and surprisingly Nabiki, were aroused by the display. Kasumi's thoughts were of what to make for dinner and people she needed to call in case they needed someone to fix the garden.

"MeandSounmadeadealyearsagotounitethetwoschoolsofAnythingGoesthroughmarriagebetweenourchildren." Genma hoped that speeding up his explanation would mean that no one would understand the situation. Little did he know that Nabiki carried around a tape recorder, which she used to replay the sentence in slow motion. Needless to say that Ranma was quite angry at this. "MEN; NEW ORDERS! IF YOU CAPTURE THAT PANDA, MAKE SURE TO MAKE FILLET MIGNON A LA PANDA AS WELL AS GET ME THAT RUG. IF YOU DO I WILL TEACH YOU ONE OF MY ADVANCED MOVES.". Now the musk weren't simple minded but they were a warrior culture. Strong moves meant more respect and Prince Ranma possessed some of the most powerful esoteric moves the musk had ever seen, aside from their animal styles of course. But that didn't matter since any move was a good move in their eyes. "Right away sir, but I'm afraid to report that we have lost the panda.".

Ranma smirked at this, now understanding why Genma seemed to be unconsciously moving away from the Koi pond in the middle of the garden. In light of this; Ranma thrust forward in a show of speed that impressed most of the soldiers, all except Yuan who was capable of going nearly one and a half times the speed of sound due to his panther style. Genma's body simply flew into the pond with intense speed, immediately invoking the change in form, thus leading to him to exit as a panda.

"There you go!" replied Ranma in a sing song voice which was almost feminine. The others didn't notice this slip as they were more stunned with the transformation, well most of them. "Jusenkyo!" muttered the guards as a cruel smile graced their faces. Most of the musk soldiers had spent many of their training sessions hearing about the horror stories that constituted Ranma Saotome's training and many wanted revenge on Genma for the way he treated their prince. Now it seemed as if fate had smiled upon them. At an unknown cue; the soldiers and Genma all ran North, Genma attempting to no avail to outrun the soldiers as he tried to escape from the pain he would most definitely experience. _And now I can't even use my curse to escape. Oh woe is me for having such an ungrateful son. _

Ranma simply walked towards the others, before telling Xianghua that he was going to bathe and go to bed. Xianghua nodded in ascent, then turned around to face the other Tendos who were staring into space with their jaws hanging out. Xianghua barely resisted the urge to say "Flies everyone, flies." as she walked towards the bathroom to bathe with Ranma.


End file.
